


Time to Kill

by GracieForeth



Series: Canon/Non-Canon ships [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, righteous assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GracieForeth
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Natasha prepare to retrieve an object of the occult which ends up Steve pulling a stunt that has Bucky upset and Natasha tries to ease the tension on the flight home.





	Time to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, probably plot holes, restraints, teasing, oral, vaginal and anal, cum cleaning, dirty talk, it’s just 100% filth

“Red line, check?” Steve spoke softly to his wrist, eyes moving along the paper that he held in his other hand.

“Doll, you’re always going to be Red. Steve’s always Blue. I’m always Black. It’s how it works.”

“I find it ridiculous that I have to be Red,” Natasha replied through the earpiece in his ear and he heard Bucky next.

“Shut it, Barnes,” Natasha snapped. Steve could hear something being thrown across the small space of the Quinjet and Bucky’s protest of being hit with one of Natasha’s disks. “You liked it, so stop your bitchin’. You couldn’t have prevented it from every touching your body.”

“Guys, c’mon,” Steve started, exasperation heavy in his tone as he looked up at his two teammates. “Listen, you two can fuck each other once we take care of this base and retrieve the spear. Alright? Just…wait until we get back before you do that? And preferably at Natasha’s place.”

“Aw, what’s the matter Steve? Jealous because I can get some?” Bucky smirked, tossing the now discharged disk at the blond, the laughter reaching his eyes. “Or are you just upset that we ended and Nat and I are a thing now?”

“James,” Natasha chided, her brow creasing as she glared at the brunet before giving Steve a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry Steve, I’ll make sure he gets punished when we get back.” That line was enough to make Bucky gulp, which made Steve amused.

“I might like to witness that,” Steve teased his friend, sending a wink towards Natasha. “But right now, we need to focus on what we are going to do. Intel isn’t as strong as the others, but we all know what the spear can do, so no one touch it. We don’t want shit to happen that could possibly change the present or alter influences. It’ll be the forties all over again.” Both nodded their agreement as they each assessed their weapons. Steve avoided looking at them, pushing thoughts from his head as he readied himself for this mission. It wasn’t that it was a rare occurrence that they had to recover occult objects, but this was for level seven or above clearance, something he had to fight Fury and Hill over on giving Bucky.

The AI called through the plane that they were approaching the drop zone and Bucky shoved a pack into Steve’s chest. “Wear it or you’ll be the one that will be punished, punk,” he griped, pulling the straps tight on his own pack. “I take it that you, Nat, than I?” Steve nodded as he reluctantly put the pack on, eyes shifting to his friend occasionally.

***

“That was reckless as it can get Rogers!” Bucky yelled, tossing his vest onto the bench, hair hanging in his face as he bent down to assess his leg. Thankfully the bullet grazed his thigh, making things much easier to deal with once he ripped into Steve more. “Ever since you took that shield up you have threw caution to the wind and care very little for your own well being. Have you ever thought about the ones who care about you? What we might possibly feel if you ended up fucking dead?”

“James, please,” Natasha hushed, her hand moving to undo the closure at Steve’s neck to assess the damage near his neck and shoulder. “Well, thankfully it’s just a flesh wound. James, through me the butterfly bandages.” She caught the white box effortlessly, ignoring Steve’s remarks of being alright. “You know, we’ve known each other for over a decade now Rogers, you don’t need to act like you have to take care of everything. Including yourself. Just let us.” There was something in her eyes that held double meaning and with a look at Bucky he knew it was meant the way she said it.

“Let’s just get this back to SHIELD before an accident happens,” he forced out, moving away from the redhead the moment she was done applying the bandages. He needed a shower, food, and sleep. “I don’t need to be looked after.”

“Says the punk who got himself into fights with dozen of guys who were twice, sometimes thrice, his size,” Bucky scoffed, “and I needed to keep them from killing you.”

“Things were different then,” Steve interjected, heat in his words, “I’m not 90 pounds of skin and bones anymore.”

“And you’re not Logan!” Bucky hollered, “Dammit, he would be saying the same shit that I am right now. Do you know how fucking hard —”

Natasha’s hand rested on Bucky’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear which changed his demeanor to be soft and quiet, only something she was able to do for him. “Steve, you know I don’t like challenging you, but you’re wrong on so many levels.” Her hand went to his chest, pressing slightly into him as she walked towards him, forcing him to walk backwards. His knees hit the bench, forcing him to sit to put distance between them. He had only seen this look on her when Bucky was out of line, and, because of Bucky, Steve knew what that look meant.

“Best not to argue with her Steve,” Bucky said softly, sitting next to him, handing Natasha a handful of zipties. “Use спор at any time, but I hope you will let us take care of you, like how I did back then.” Bucky’s hand squeezed Steve’s thigh, fingers inching upwards and Steve could barely tear his gaze off of the hand, but the delicate fingers that worked the closures of his uniform distracted him only slightly.

“Guys, I’m —”

“Don’t you dare say fine, Steve,” Natasha warned, her long fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling his arm up and had Bucky assist in securing his wrist in a zip tie against the hand bar above. “You know, we’ve talked about having you join us for a while now. Frustrations have risen to a point where we found it was time for us to show you that people do care about you Steve. Love you even.” His other hand joined in being zip tied to the hand bar, and it was then he realized between the two of them, Bucky and Natasha had managed to get him out the top half of his uniform. He was hyper aware of each of them, his breathing was still regular but had increased due to closeness of Bucky to his right and Natasha practically straddling his thigh.

“Relax, Steve,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s neck, his flesh hand moving to cup his face, pressing his lips to Steve’s pulse, sucking a mark. Natasha was combing her fingers through Bucky’s messy brown locks as she watching her boyfriend mark Steve. There was a moment where Steve closed his eyes, giving in to the touches, which caused him to moan softly.

“I think he’s finally accepting,” Natasha smirked, leaning in to place a feather light kiss to Steve’s lips, coaxing him to return it by running her nails over his scalp. Each of them knew that Steve could easily break the zip ties if he wanted, but the straining he did was showing his control and his submission to both of them. He leaned in to deepen the kiss with Natasha only for her to pull back with a smirk, clucking her tongue as she wagged her finger.

“Oh no, Rogers. We get to call the shots unless you safe word out.”

Bucky smirked himself before nipping Steve’s earlobe, metal hand squeezing his upper thigh. “Just relax, punk,” he muttered, both hands now working at the closure of Steve’s pants, pulling his friend out to hold his heavy length in his hand and started slow, deliberate strokes to the growing length. “Моя любовь хочет попробовать первым?” he asked Natasha who licked her lips and nodded, moving to kneel in front of Steve as she pushed his legs apart to settle between them. Bucky wrapped his forefinger and thumb around the base of Steve, who was now hard and panting as he watched his closest friends work him. Natasha’s mouth was sinfully talented, working him just as well as Bucky use to, even swirling her tongue around the underside of him that made him moan animalistically. She released him with an soft ‘pop’, smiling at him through her lashes.

“You were right Bucky, he does love that tongue thing,” she quipped, her fingers moving to fondle Steve as Bucky took over stroking Steve’s shaft, bringing in Natasha for a kiss.

There was something about the two of them being on the same wavelength because a word was never spoken and they moved as they knew what was expected. Bucky’s hand left Steve only for Natasha to take over, her lips once again wrapping around his cock, working him slowly. Steve watching through heavy lidded eyes as Bucky worked to undo the buckle at his pants, pushing them down, taking Natasha’s free hand and guiding it towards his own turgid length before capturing Steve’s lips in a heated kiss. It has been ages since the two of them had shared such an intimate moment, but having Natasha there made it much hotter, something that had both men moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck,” Steve growled against Bucky’s lips as Natasha took him all the way, her nose buried against the golden curls of Steve’s treasure trail, her free hand moving along her chest, pulling down the zipper to release the compression hold on her lace covered breasts. Steve pulled on the restraints, the need to actually touch was growing, but Bucky moved his metal hand to his, wrapping the strong digits around both wrists and held.

“Not yet,” Bucky breathed, flesh finger trailing over Steve’s collarbone before moving to circle around one of his nipples, pinching harshly, “I wanna see my little блядь suck you off. You know, she loves it when you cum on her. I would love to see you cum on her tits before I bury my cock in her and watch her finger you until you weep.” His words made Steve cuss, warning about his release, which made Natasha pull off him harshly and start to work both of them furiously with her hands, shaking her hair behind her as she looked up at the two men with a slight devilish smile.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked, shifting to straddle Steve’s foot and proceeded to grind down onto his boot for her own pleasure. The sight alone was enough for Bucky to give in first, cumming with a growl as Natasha directed it all over her chest, grinding harder down onto Steve’s boot. She looked at Steve with earnest eyes, her cheeks starting to flush with her own growing need as she silently begged him to mark her as well which he complied with a grunt of his own, covering her chest even more with his hot, sticky seed. Bucky had pulled her up the moment his friend finished, stripping the redhead of her catsuit and buried himself into her from behind before walking them forward so Steve could be close enough, and released Natasha’s breast by snapping the bra off and reaching up to break the zip ties.

“Clean her tits,” Bucky growled, his hips slamming into his girl as his friend obliged, tongue moving slowly over each cooling, thick ribbon that painted her chest. Steve moved his hands to cup Natasha’s breasts, occasionally sucking and nipping her nipples before cleaning more of the cum off of her. Once he had Natasha clean, her hand moved to Steve’s shoulder for balance as she leaned forward. Her hand moved between her legs to gather some of her wetness, biting back a moan as Bucky fucked her relentlessly, before sliding her fingers behind Steve’s balls and began to finger the tight entrance, slipping her middle finger in after a few moments.

“Shit, Nat,” Bucky panted, “should see his face. He loves it. You want me to fuck your ass Steve? Like old times? Maybe clean Nat’s pussy too?” His hand reached over to grip Steve’s hair, pulling him in for a heated kiss, hips stalling so he could taste the two of them on his ex’s tongue. “You look wrecked and it’s only Nat’s fingers,” Bucky moaned when he pulled back, his hips resuming their brutal pace until he was spilling inside Natasha.

Bodies shifted, Steve followed through with what he was told to do, his hands holding Natasha open for him as his tongue lapped at her folds, delving into her cum filled heat as he felt Bucky spit on his ass before pushing a finger into him, making Steve moan into Natasha. He chanced a look at her, his cock twitching at the sight of her playing with her breasts: pinching, pulling, and twister her nipples as her hips gyrated against his mouth, filthy Russian pouring from her lips.

“He does look pretty, doesn’t he,” Bucky chuckled as he removed his fingers, making Steve stop to look over his shoulder with a slight smile before he continued to work at Natasha’s core, moaning when Bucky pushed his rigid cock into his ass. The pace was slow and agonizing causing Steve to momentarily stop his licking, forehead pressed into Natasha’s thigh. Unlike with Natasha, Bucky kept his pace slow, knowing it has been a long time since his friend and he have been together. Natasha took the moment to sit up, her fingers going through Steve’s hair as she watching her boyfriend bury himself repeatedly into the blond.

“Steve,” she eased, her finger finding Steve’s chin to make him look at her, “does it feel good to have him buried inside you again?” She had reached under him to take him in her hand, stroking him to match the pace Bucky had set. Steve nodded as his second orgasm reached him as he felt Bucky spill into him.

They were a tangled mess of limbs for several minutes after, each of them had arms wrapped around Steve, Bucky smoothing Steve’s hair, placing kisses along his temple and forehead.

“You get what we were saying?” Natasha asked softly, her finger tracing the dips of his abs.

“Yeah,” Steve breathe, his eyes closing as he smiled and relished in the comfort.

“Just so you know, you are more than welcome to join us anytime,” Bucky sighed, hand reaching for Steve’s, Natasha covering his with hers.


End file.
